The present invention relates generally to a golf club head, and more particularly to a golf club head capable of enlarging the flexible area of the ball-hitting face thereof.
As shown in FIG. 1, a golf club head 90 of the prior art comprises a shell-like main body 91 and a ball-hitting plate 93 which is fastened to a front opening 92 of the main body 91. The plate 93 is fastened along the edge of the back side thereof by soldering with the edge of the opening 92. Now referring to FIG. 2, when the plate 93 hits a ball b, the plate 93 is caused to flex backward before returning to its original shape, thereby enhancing the ball-carrying capability of the golf club head 90 as well as prolonging the dwelling time. In light of the edge of the back side of the plate 93 being fixed, only the central area of the plate 93 is flexible. In other words, the flexibility of the ball-hitting plate 93 of the prior art golf club head 90 is rather limited. This is also true with the head of an iron golf club.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a golf club head capable of enlarging the flexible area of a ball-hitting face thereof. The extent of the flexibility of the face is enlarged at the time when the face hits a ball, thereby resulting in a greater resilient recovery force for carrying the ball farther. In addition, the dwelling time of the ball on the golf club head is so prolonged as to promote the ball-carrying capability and the ball controllability of the golf club head of the present invention.
The golf club head of the present invention comprises a rear seat member and a front member fastened to the rear seat member by soldering. The two members are integrally made of a metal material. The rear seat member has a base similar in shape to the back of the golf club head. The base has one side which is connected with a neck. The front member has a plate which is provided in the front face with a ball-hitting face. The plate is provided in the edge with an extension portion extending therefrom such that the rear edge of the extension portion is fastened with the front side of the base of the rear seat member by soldering. A flexure space is provided between the back of the plate and the rear seat member to facilitate the flexing of the plate.